Superman and Batman: World's Funnest
Superman and Batman: World's Funnest was a comic book published under the Elseworlds imprint in 2000. The story featured the pesky imps from Superman and Batman's own comics, having them travel to various alternate Earths throughout the DC Comics multiverse. One of the universes they travel to was the Super Friends universe, which is why this comic is significant to the ''Super Friends'' franchise. Appearing in "Last Imp Standing!" Featured Characters *Mr. Mxyzptlk *Bat-Mite Supporting Characters *Spectre Other Characters *Ace the Bat-Hound *Aqualad *Bat-Girl *Batman *Batwoman *Jimmy Olsen *Julius Caesar *Aquaman *The Atom *The Flash *Green Lantern *Green Arrow *Snapper Carr *Martian Manhunter *Wonder Woman *Legion of Super-Heroes **Bouncing Boy **Brainiac 5 **Colossal Boy **Cosmic Boy **Element Lad **Light Lass **Lightning Lad **Matter-Eater Lad **Dawnstar **Element Lad **Sensor Girl **Wildfire **Mon-El **Phantom Girl **Saturn Girl **Shrinking Violet **Sun Boy **Triplicate Girl *Legion of Super-Pets **Beppo **Comet the Super-Horse **Krypto **Streaky *Justice Society of America **The Atom **Batman **Crimson Avenger **Doctor Fate **Doctor Mid-Nite **Hooty **Flash **Hawkman **Hourman **Johnny Thunder **Thunderbolt **Sandman **Superman **Wonder Woman visits the Super Friends universe.]] *Freedom Fighters **Black Condor **Doll Man **Human Bomb **Phantom Lady **The Ray **Uncle Sam *Marvel Family **Captain Marvel **Captain Marvel, Jr. **Fat Marvel **Hill Marvel **Hoppy the Marvel Bunny **Mary Marvel **Tall Marvel **Tawky Tawny **Uncle Marvel *Zoo Crew **Alley-Kat-Abra **Captain Carrot **Fastback **Little Cheese **Pig-Iron **Rubberduck **Yankee Poodle *Marvin White *Wendy Harris *Wonder Dog *Zan *Jayna *Gleek *Robin *Lois Lane *Robin (Carrie Kelley) *Azrael *Black Canary *Catwoman *Creeper *Hitman *Huntress *Impulse *Lobo *Mister Miracle *Nightwing *Red Tornado *Sandman *Speedy *Jack Knight (Starman) *Warrior *Zauriel *Adam Strange *Air Wave *Ambush Bug *Animal Man *Batgirl *Blue Beetle *Blue Devil *Brainwave, Jr. *B'wana Beast *Commander Steel *Deadman *Doctor Light *Doctor Occult *Doom Patrol **Celsius **Negative Woman **Robotman **Tempest *Elongated Man *Etrigan *Firehawk *Firestorm (Ronald Raymond and Professor Martin Stein) *Golden Eagle *John Stewart *Alan Scott *Gypsy *Harbinger *Hawkgirl *Ice *Jade *Jesse Quick *Lady Quark *Liberty Belle *Metal Men **Lead **Platinum **Tin *Metamorpho *Nemesis *Northwind *Nuklon *Obsidian *Outsiders **Black Lightning **Geo-Force **Halo **Katana *Peacemaker *Phantom Stranger *Plastic Man *Power Girl *Question *Ragman *Red Star *Red Tornado *Robby Reed *Jason Todd *Shining Knight *Silver Scarab *Solovar *Teen Titans **Changeling (Garfield Logan) **Cyborg **Kid Flash **Hawk **Wonder Girl *Vibe *Adrian Chase *Greg Sanders *Wildcat *Zatanna *Bonnie Baxter *Corky Baxter *Jeff Smith *Rip Hunter *Atomic Knights *Bat Lash *Cinnamon *Johnny Thunder *Jonah Hex *Captain Atom *Judomaster *Enemy Ace *Amethyst *Citrina *Lord Garnet *Prince Topaz *Miss Liberty *Little Sure-Shot *Sgt. Rock *Doctor Canus *Kamandi *Tuftan *Space Cabby *Ultra, the Multi-Alien *Booster Gold *Skeets *Batman *Green Lantern (Earth-9) *Superman *'Mazing Man *Sugar *Spike *Stanley and his Monster *Challengers of the Unknown **Ace Morgan **Prof. Haley *Justice Leaguers of the 853rd century **Aquaman **The Atom **Batman **Superman *Space Ranger *Cryll *Anthro *Tara Morgan *Warlord *Super-Turtle *Inferior Five **Blimp **Dumb Bunny **Merryman **White Feather *OMAC *Brother Eye *Batman (Terry McGinnis *Avia *Black Canary (Olivia Queen) *Bulletman *Darkstar *Harlequin *Kid Flash (Iris West II) *Mister Scarlet *Nightstar *Norman McCay *Nuculoid *Phoebus *Red Hood *Samurai *Starman *Stripes *Swastika *The Whiz Villains *666 *Manotaur *Magog *Abra Kadabra *Professor Zoom *Psycho-Pirate *Lex Luthor *General Zod *Jax-Ur *Crime Syndicate of America **Johnny Quick **Owlman **Power Ring **Super-Woman **Ultraman *Monster Society of Evil **Black Adam **Captain Nazi **Crocodile Man **Doctor Sivana **Evil Eye **Goat-Man **Ibac **Jeepers **Mister Atom **Mister Banjo **Mister Mind *New Gods of Apokolips **Darkseid **DeSaad **Doctor Bedlam **Granny Goodness **Kalibak **Kanto **Virman Vundabar Locations *Earth-One *Earth-Two *Phantom Zone *Earth-Three *Earth-X *Earth-S *Earth-C *Earth-Prime *Fifth Dimension *Apokolips *Super Friends' Earth *DCAU *Earth-31 *New Earth *Timestream *Earth-AD *Earth-Four *World War I era *Gemworld *Heaven *American Revolutionary Era *World War II era *Outer space *Earth-22 Items *Bat-signal *Beta Club *Cosmic Staff *Green Lantern Ring *Helmet of Fate *Hero Dial *Green Kryptonite *Lasso of Truth *Legion Flight Ring *Mother Box *Mystic Symbol of the Seven *Omega Beams Vehicles *Batcycle *Blue Beetle's Bug *Space Cab *Time Sphere *Invisible plane Story On Earth-One in the city of Metropolis, the Lois Lane of that particular Earth thinks about how she wishes Superman would marry her while she watches him, Batman and Robin take Joker and Lex Luthor into custody, handing them over to the police right outside the Big and Tall Men's Clothing store. Perry White and Jimmy Olsen are having a discussion about the World's Finest superheroes; the superheroes are telling the two villians that good always triumphs over evil, when suddenly something unexpected happens. The ropes that were holding the criminals captive suddenly unraveled as if alive, allowing the baldy and the clown to get away. Just then, two large mannequins from the clothing store come to life, and begin attacking the heroes. Superman uses his heat vision to melt the "Big Man" as he calls him, covering Luthor in melted plastic. Meanwhile, the Dynamic Duo are taking on the Tall Man, which is the other mannequin, they subdue both Tall Man and Joker by having Robin jump on top of a bellows which jettisoned enough air pressure to launch Batman into Tall Man, causing him to call over on top of Joker and take him out. Just then, everyone wonders what happened to make Tall Man and Big Man come to life, as well as what happened with the rope. Just then, Bat-Mite appears, telling everyone that he made the villains escape so that he could see his hero Batman in action. Batman and Robin have irritated expressions on their faces. Superman told the others he was expecting a different "Elf." But Bat-Mite tells Superman he's not an elf, and that everyone from his dimension is his size. Mr. Mxyzptlk then appears out of thin air and tells them that he's the one who brought the mannequins to life. The two imps quickly become quite competitive, and Mxy tells Bat-Mite to beat it. Bat-Mite's magic is useless to send Mr. Mxyzptlk away, and he asks the heroes if they could make him say his name backward so he'll go back to the Fifth Dimension. Mr. Mxyzptlk brings a picture of a chicken to life and it attacks the other imp but Bat-Mite snaps his fingers and it is transformed into oven-ready chicken. The heroes watch as the two imps fight in the most adorable fashion, and they even laugh as they watch. Still, they know that it could go to far, so they try to get them to settle down. Batman tells them not to lose their heads. Just then, Mr. Mxyzptlk, unleashes a magical attack that fries Batman into a charred corpse, although it wasn't his intention, as he meant to kill Bat-Mite, but his magic was misdirected when Batman approached him. He falls to the ground a withering skeleton, which crumbles into pieces. Bat-Mite is devastated and he begins crying. Now Bat-Mite is upset. He told Superman that he should send Mxy back, but Superman didn't do that, and instead the heroes thought they were cute. Batmite then creates a giant magnifying glass to magnify the sunlight of a tiny sun that he created, thereby making the Man of Steel become weak, and starts to burn him, burning a hole into his chest, killing him. Perry White then says: "That pixie's killed Superman!" -- But then Mr. Mxyzptlk tells Bat-Mite it was all his fault, and he then makes a giant hole puncher to punch a bunch of holes into Robin..."Holy me!", Robin says. Mr. Mxyzptlk then tells Lois that Clark is actually Superman, but she doesn't believe it, thinking that Bruce Wayne is Superman. Just then, as she is about to tell him that she has irrefutable evidence to support her belief, a stack of Daily Planet newspapers falls on top of her with the headline: "Clark Kent is Superman -- Lois Lane is Dumb!" Lois is now dead, and Jimmy is upset -- thinking that it will likely ruin his date with Lois' sister Lucy. Perry thinks that Clark Kent being Superman is quite a scoop...just then...the Daily Planet globe falls on top of Jimmy and Perry. This kills them of course. Meanwhile, in heaven, at the Pearly Gates, Perry and Jimmy are about to enter, and they meet Julius Caesar, who tells Perry that he's in heaven, and he is Caesar, and he can shut up now. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Supergirl, Bat-Girl, Ace the Bat-Hound and Batwoman approach the scene. It's quite apparent that Bat-Mite is in love with Batwoman. They superheroines kneel over the dead bodies of the superheroes. The girls are very upset that their "male counterparts" were killed, and even the dog begins to howl as the girls cry. Mr. Mxyzptlk is annoyed by their crying, and the girls tell them that they will stop eventually and that when they do they will pay for what they have done. Batwoman looks to see if she has any tissues in her utility purse. Mr. Mxyzptlk then uses his magic to produce a giant Kleen-X box, and the tissue paper wraps around the girls and the dog, squeezing them to death. Supergirl is even killed, because they were made of Green Kryptonite. Just then the Legion of Super-Pets attack the the imp to avenge the dead heroes. Bat-Mite cheers for Krypto, Beppo, Streaky and Comet to bite him, scratch him and soil his clothes. Mxy then uses his magic to summon fleas to give the pets an itch or two. Luthor and Joker start laughing at the ridiculousness of the whole situation, since their enemies were killed in such a silly manner. Mxy then snaps his fingers so that Luthor would no longer be bald, and his hair grows back, and begins strangling the villain, and tickling the Joker to death. Mxy then asks who he's supposed to annoy when he comes to Earth; the Mr. and Mrs. Hawkman? Challengers of the Unknown? Congorilla? Bat-Mite then asks: "How about Super-Kltpzyzm?" And Mxy almost falls for it, then he grabs Bat-Mite by the throat and begins strangling him. The Justice League then arrive. The line-up is Hal Jordan the Green Lantern, Wonder Woman in her invisible plane, Martian Manhunter, the Atom, Green Arrow and the Flash. The team's mascot Snapper Carr follows in his car. The Justice League was on a space mission combating the combined threats of Starro, Kanjar Ro and Despero, and they were surprised to find the Superman Family and the Batman Family dead upon their return. Wonder Woman tells the Leaguers that they must avenger their fallen comrades, but Mxy tells her she won't take him to justice. He produces a giant fly swatter and swats Wonder Woman and her jet. Wonder Woman realizes this is it for her, and her dying thought is that she never knew the pleasures of a man. Mxy takes out Green Lantern with giant bananas, since they are yellow...he is crushed to death by them. Flash, running toward the fight at Superhuman Speed, accidentally slips on the giant banana peel and lands in a giant blisteringly hot cast-iron skillet, and he is cooked alive. A giant lighter is used to kill the Green Martian with some fire; and a giant mousetrap "snaps" Snapper Carr in two. A giant dart is used to kill Green Arrow. Aquaman cannot believe his eyes, and he says: "It's a blood bath!" He then runs for the water as he is about to lose his strength. The Atom is being used as a puppet on a string...and he begs the imp to kill him. Just then the Legion of Super-Heroes arrive. Cosmic Boy tells the imp to "hold it right there." Mxy yawns in boredom. Cosmic Boy goes on to say that in the future, they were monitoring his violent acts and they decided to come back to the 20th century to stop him from taking it any further. But the damage has already been done to the timeline. Because of all of the heroes deaths in the present, the Legion would never have existed, and because of that, the Legionaires fade away into nonexistence. Mxy is happy, noting that there's no one else to protect Bat-Mite, he then turns around and wonder where Bat-Mite went. He then sees that Bat-Mite transformed the entire surroundings into things with the word "Kltpzyxm." This ticks off Mxy even further, and he tells him he's getting rid of him, and he transforms all of the buildings and automobiles into living beings that are monsters that attack the other imp. The attack is useless however, as Bat-Mite simply uses his magic to destroy the monsters. Mxy then becomes a giant, trampling around and begins to chase Bat-Mite. Bat-Mite calls him a bully, and he tells him to pick on someone his own size, and so Mxy then turns Bat-Mite into a giant as well. The chase takes them through Gotham City, where they continue arguing over who is better...Superman or Batman. Mxy of course thinks it's Superman, but Batman is the winner in Bat-Mite's opinion. The chase continues through Atlantis, Gorilla City, Paradise Island and the North Pole. Finally, the two become so huge that Earth is the size of a beach ball. The fight over the planet continues, and the Spectre comes to stop the fight, and he tells them to release Earth. Bat-Mite agrees, but Mxy ruthlessly destroys it, crushing over Spectre's head. This knocks him out-cold, and then Mxy throws the Moon at Bat-Mite's head. Mxy then whips Bat-Mite with the tail of a comet, and he complains that it hurts because his skin is sensitive. They grow even larger, both grabbing a galaxy and "sword fighting" with them. The Bizarros observe the battle from their homeworld known as Bizarro World, saying: "We're Doomed! Yay!" Their square-shaped planet begins to crumble. Bat-Mite pleads for him to stop, because he's tearing the universe apart, but he doesn't believe him, until it becomes obvious. Soon there is nothing left...everything is gone...the entire universe has been destroyed. Mxy tells Bat-Mite he's glad, since there's no where else for him to run. But Bat-Mite tells him there's plenty of places for him to run, and he teleports away. He then materializes in the Phantom Zone, where he meets the Kryptonian Phantom Zone criminals. He tells them that he was hiding from a little man. Just then, Mxy pops in as well, telling him that he can also teleport to other dimensions. Just then, General Zod and the others grab a hold of Mxy, realizing that his powers can get them back home, but instead he kills them and destroys the Phantom Zone as well. But at this point Bat-Mite had already made his getaway. More to come... Notes *References: Metropolis Exhibition Center, Moon Gem, Joker Fish, playing cards, Joker Teeth, Batropes, camera, cigar, smoking, Metropolis Police Department, brain, Great Krypton!, Great Caesar's Ghost, spine, elf, wet blanket, Andy's Chicken Hut, feat, stunt, Daily Planet building, red sun rays, insect, monkey, leprechaun, Dumpy Devilkin, Bat-Diapers, baldness, Great Hera!, Suffering Sappho!, Oan, craftsmanship, lesion, Fatman, Second Bananas, Kltpzyxm Pop, Kltpzyxm Corp, Kltpzyxm Theatre, Kltpzyxm Bldg., Dimension Daily, Kltpzxm Trucking, Alpha-Bats (cereal), spoon, bowl, dummy, sewing, costume, Gotham City Police Headquarters, Gotham River, Super-Powers, flight, Super-Strong, detective, swim ring, butler, science, Amazons, Minerva, Fortress of Solitude, Batmobile, Batplane, Batmotorcycle, Batboat, Smallville, beeswax, soup, chubby, Jupiter, Saturn, netherworld, Category:Comics Category:2000 Releases